Coisas Novas
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: [nejxten][oneshot] Depois de um treino, tudo parecia igual aos outros dias, mas Tenten tenta por em pratica uma ideia q poderia ser chamada de boba, mas tem um resultado surpreendente!


**Coisas Novas**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertence...ainda ò.ó**

Era um fim de tarde calmo, não tinhamos missões e ele parecia tranquilo. Lee estava em treinamento especial com Gai sensei e enqaunto a Godaime não chamava nem à mim nem a ele para missões...nos restava ficar treinando. Sim, eu sei que um campo ninja é lugar de assuntos sérios. Tanto eu como ele, e o resto do nosso time sempre fomos mais que profissionais se tratando disso. Quando convocados para uma missão, realizavamos completa e somente a missão. Sem deixar assuntos pessoais misturarem-se. Mas meus assuntos pessoais já estavam gritando para vir à tona. E os dele...bom, às vezes me pergunto se ele realmente tem um lado pessoal. Ele é incrível, sabe? Um gênio, realmente. Não vejo problema na arrogância dele, porque ele tem mais que motivo para ser arrogante...Para mim está bom estar do lado dele, ser a cúmplice e apoio dele quando precisar...Mas me pergunto se ele nunca desconfiou realmente do que eu sentia...Ele não é muito astuto quando se trata desse tipo de assunto, Neji é um gênio para muitas coisas, mas sempre que alguém tem algum tipo de contato mais pessoal com ele, ele fica estranhamente desconcertado e confuso. Também nunca pensei sobre o que ele sentia por mim...Acho que pode ser só companherismo e amizade, mas ele não é exatamente rude comigo, como Sasuke era com Sakura, ele também não me ofende. Na verdade hoje em dia ele é uma pessoa bem mais calma e tranquila. Só leva as coisas um pouco à sério demais. Guiada por esses pensamentos, eu levantei da grama, onde eu o assistia treinar sozinho, pois eu já estava exausta, e caminhei em direção a ele. Neji já estava bem cansado, tinha treinado muito...Já estava até ofegante, e haviam algumas singelas gotas de suor machando-lhe a testa.

-Vem aqui, você está exausto...- Murmurei, o trazendo para perto da árvore onde eu descansava e embora um pouco relutante ele foi.

Sentou-se ao meu lado encostado a árvore, e com um pano úmido que eu tinha a pouco molhado num rio próximo, eu limpei-lhe as gotas de suor da testa. Neji não notou nada estranho, isso já era algo bem normal, talvez tivesse notado se tivesse olhado para meu rosto, pois eu tenho bastante certeza de que estava com cara de boba...Devo ter passado mais tempo que o suficiente passando aquele pano suavemente pelo rosto alvo do meu colega de time. Batia um ventinho agradável, e eu o vi respirando fundo, muito sutilmente, fechando os olhos. Acho que depois disso não me importei muito com o que ele ia pensar. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, e até aí ele não percebeu nada estranho. Quando estava à um palmo de distância dele, eu falei meio baixo:

-Neji, vamos tentar algo novo?

Ele abriu os olhos e percebendo a proximidade me olhou confuso, sem entender minha frase. Continuou me fitando com aqueles olhos grandes e assustadores, mas com os quais eu já estava tão acostumada que me traziam serenidade. Foi aí que eu simplesmente segurei nos seus ombros, e me inclinei, fechando os olhos, tocando os lábios dele levemente com os meus. Eu pude perceber como seus ombros retesaram-se, de susto, e apesar dele ter passado alguns segundos sem ação, eu continuei com os lábios encostados nos dele, sem fazer nada. Neji nunca tinha beijado ninguém, disso eu tenho certeza. Apesar de nossos 16 anos na época ele era bem bobo para esse tipo de assunto. Não sei o que houve mas ele simplesmente abriu a boca, e fez um movimento de leve acariciando à minha também. Surpreendentemente, senti a mão dele repousando na minha nuca, e me aproximando um pouco mais dele. Eu realmente não esperava que isso acontecesse...Achei que eu ia dar um selinho nele, sair de lá e ele ficaria sem ação me olhando, e depois tudo voltaria ao normal...Aparentemente mais uma vez Hyuuga Neji me surpreendeu. Eu, que também era leiga no assunto, agi por instinto, dando um beijo de verdade nele, que começou muito de leve, ambos explorando território desconehcido, e depois nos aprofundamos para um beijo de verdade, que sinceramente, deve ter durado um bom tempo.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos abraçados ainda encostados na árvore, por fim nos largando.

Ele parecia surpreso, e tenho certeza que minha cara também não estava nada calma. Aquilo tudo era tão surreal, tão estranho, que eu sem nem entender porque fiz isso, comecei a rir. Um riso bobo, de surpresa. Ele me olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas assustado.

-O que foi?! - Perguntou nervoso. Talvez achasse que tinha feito alguma coisa errada, ou coisa assim...Estava tão assustado que não parecia nem ele. Enquanto isso eu, falava mentalmente para mim mesma para não rir mais, mas era incrível, parecia até que a felicidade que eu estava sentindo estava transbordando em forma de riso..Quem diria que era tão simples assim..;Que tudo que eu precisava para beijar a pessoa que eu amo era simplesmente beijá-la...

Talvez ele tenha percebido que meu riso não era zombaria, ou qualquer coisa assi, e simplesmente fechou os olhos, virando a cara de lado, muito emburrado, e dizendo algo como: "Você é louca mesmo.."

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam, Hyuuga Neji estava corado! De repente meu riso se desfez, dando lugar à contemplação dele. Ainda estávamos próximos, então ele simplesmente abriu os olhos, e checando durante um momento que eu tinha parado de rir, me puxou pela mão para perto dele, acidentalmente me fazendo cair na grama. Eu não me levantei, me acomodei deitada lá, e depois só vi o rosto dele aproximando-se. Olhava para minha face deitada, e eu via os cabelos dele caindo sobre seus ombros. Surpreendendo-me mais uma vez, Neji levou a mão ao meu rosto, e aproximou o seu novamente, fazendo eu me perder nos seus lábios outra vez naquele dia.

"Para ser a segunda vez, ele é muito bom nisso" - Não me detive de pensar enquanto o beijava. Quando nos separamos, ele sentou-se e eu também, na falta de palavras encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Tenten..

-Oe..- Respondi olhando para a face meio constrangida dele.

-Deveríamos tentar coisas novas mais vezes...

Não acreditei! Neji fez uma piada?! Nossa, aquele definitivamente era o dia das surpresas.

-Também acho, Neji...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente, eu não sei o que deu em mim para fazer essa fic...Eu queria muito escrever uma coisa nejixtenten mas tava com preguiça de esrever as fics grandes então fiz isso...espero que gostem. Sim, eu sei, meio ooc, mas tudo bem xD**


End file.
